Nerdy J Boy
by ShidoThao
Summary: There's a boy, a boy who loves himself. Nothing is perfect in his life even though no one's perfect. Imagine a boy being bully by the whole school, even his family does it. The boy was bullied as if his life was course along with himself, but not everyone hates him.


"Jack Wilson!" The teacher yelled at Jack. br /br /He looked at the teacher and told her that he didn't do anything but, everyone in the class always point their fingers at Jack. He always gets bully by the class or even his own family. Jack was pretty dumb, and stupid.

Everyone called him "Nerdy J Boy."

Nobody had ever called him by his middle name. Guessed, maybe he should keep his full name to himself because he don't want more nicknames. Sometimes after school he would missed the school bus, and he would mostly walked home. Nobody cares what he do or think, even teachers hate his kind if thinking.

Soon after Jack got home, he would go to his room and shut the door for a very long time. Then he would come out of his room with a smile, his older sister Jamie told him to do the funny rabbit teeth. Jack would just showed his front teeth, and smiled. Everyone around him would laugh. Jack thought that he's pretty funny. But, to them, they're actually making fun if him.

Two weeks has passed, some people started to make more emotional jokes about Jack Wilson. Everyone in school came by to him, and said, "Nerdy J, W" Or "Nerd Boy" Jack couldn't believe his mind, he thought that he was famous in school.

Jack tries to act cool but, nobody really cares. Then Jack started to like a girl name Sarah Nelson. Sarah was pretty, funny, and friendly, or so he guess. Jack liked her but she think of him as a different animal. Sooner or later, Jack and went out. Will not all the way as boy friend and girl friend. Just as friends, Jack thought it would be fine to be like that but, he didn't know Sarah used him as a pet, a cruel pet. Everybody in school knows that they were "Fake."

At home, Jack told his parents that he has a girl friend, and he was invited to one of her party. His parents smiled and said, "Sure, go anywhere you want." Jack was so happy that he couldn't wait until the sun rise.

The next day after school Jack came straight to Sarah's house. She smiled and told Jack to wait outside the house. So, Jack waited, and waited. Soon after it gets dark Sarah came outside and told him to cone inside. Jack came inside. All of the sudden, everybody throws some random object at his face. One object hits his face on the forehead. Jack defiantly felted the pain on his forehead, everybody laughs; Jack's head started to bleed.

Everybody even laughs more, Jack put his hand on the bleeding spot and wiped it off the blood. He looks at the blood and fainted because he was a pretty weak boy. Nobody dares to lift him up, nobody. Then they called Jack's parents to come pick him up, and Jack's parents hate to pick him.

The next morning, Jack woke up with a headache, and was force to go to school. . . Jack got to school sick, and everyone in class laugh because he was knocked out the other day. Jack didn't know why they were laughing, and Sarah seemed to ignoring him, somehow. Soon, some kids in his class ask him how he felt for Sarah now. Then Jack got quiet, and smiled, "I'm sorry, I have to go use the bathroom." Jack ran across the hall, and into the boys bathroom. br /br /He took a towel, and wipe it on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror, and saw tears ringing down his cheek. Jack couldn't believe his eyes, they're actually crying. He couldn't help it, he just kept wiping his tears, and laugh with fear.

Spring break has come, Jack stands in the ally, and stared at a cat. It was a pretty cat. Jack thought maybe that the cat has no home, or no owner. So, he took the cat home with him. He named the cat, Bolt. Jack never have a pet before, and he enjoys keeping one. His parents didn't really care, they just let him do whatever he wants to. That makes Jack kind of, I don't know. Happy? br /br /Jack went to a pet shop, and he buys cat food. He took the food home and feed it to the cat.

Jack smiled, and played with Bolt, after he eats. Jamie didn't like that cat, she just didn't care about anything but herself. Later in the weekend, Jack took the cat to a park, they run all day. Then Jack bought ice cream. Bolt came to him, and Jack give him a few lick from the ice cream./p

Three days has passed, Jack has a pretty good time with Bolt. But, Jack also miss Sarah, and some other friends from school. So far, Jack only has two friends. Their names are, Jordan, and Richard. They seemed funny, and fun too.

After spring break passed, Jack went to school as usual. Everyone in the hall waved, giggles, and smile. Then, Sarah walked up to Jack, and asked him to take her to a movie theater. He accept it, and it was planed to meet each other at McDonald's parking lot. After school, Jack asked his parents to take him to McDonald's. His parents didn't like it, so they asked him to go by himself because they're busy with work.

Jack didn't say anything, he just nodded and leave the house. Jack walked down the ally, and looked up at the clear blue sky.

After walking, Jack finally got to the parking lot that Sarah asked him to wait at. Sarah looked at him, and frown. She yelled, "Jack, why are you so slow? You know it's already too late. I already got someone to go out with. Goodbye, and don't come talk to me again!"

Jack was speechless, and he couldn't looking at her. Sarah walked into a car, he car was Hank's car. Jack frown, and turned away. Before the car drives away, Sarah looked at Jack, and told him to break up with her. He looked down, then Hank drove his car away with his fist finger facing Jack.

Late that night, Jack walked down the highway. He looks up into the stars, feeling the breeze in his face. He couldn't feel the water run down his cheek, but he could feel himself in a cold place. Soon it turns 12 o' clock, Jack kept walking. He stops and turns to a street.

The street was little, and it leads to a forest, a small forest. Then Jack stops on a tree, the tree was tall. He sat under the tree, and closed his eyes. Jack smiled, and cries for a while. All of the sudden, it turns quiet.


End file.
